


How Magpie Met Delphi

by rainydaze13



Series: Misfits at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Libraries, The Restricted Section, who taught these small children to swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaze13/pseuds/rainydaze13
Summary: for a hp roleplay thing~Magpie just wanted to read some slightly illegal books and now she has a new partner in crime





	How Magpie Met Delphi

**Author's Note:**

> who taught these children to swear  
> i should be asleep

Magpie is halfway through the restricted book when someone sits down in front of her.

Her first reaction is  _ panic _ -she's not supposed to be in the restricted section. She is, after all, a tiny little first year, and first years are pretty much banned from the restricted section. She doesn't even have a note, forged or not, that gives her permission to be there. And she really, really does not want to get detention again.

The girl sitting in front of her, however, isn't a prefect or a teacher. A shiny second year Hufflepuff badge sits on her robe pocket. She stares intently at Magpie, running a hand through her faded red hair.

“I need that book,” she says.

“Well, fuck off,” Magpie hisses, pulling the book closer to her. “I'm reading it.” 

“Well, I  _ need  _ it,” she insists, grabbing onto the edges of the book. 

“Too bad!” Magpie swats at her hands. “Stop that, you'll rip the pages.”

“Look,” she says, staring Magpie dead in the eyes. Magpie glares back. “I need it for a project.”

“What kind of project requires a book on Animagi?” she shoots back. 

She shakes her head, frustrated. “Can't you just share, you stubborn midget?”

“Who’re you calling a midget?” Magpie hisses. She grins at Magpie, laughing.

“What are you going to do about it, kick me in the kneecaps?” she taunts.

Magpie does better than that and punches her in the face. 

~

“This is your fault,” the Hufflepuff, (Delphi, she’d learned), grumbled as they walked back to their respective dorm rooms.

Magpie doesn’t argue. They’d gotten a lecture from Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey and two detentions each-one for fighting and one for sneaking into the restricted section. They did kind of deserve it.

She glances up at Delphi. She was poking at the bruise on their face. Magpie glances down at her bandaged knuckles, then back at Delphi.

“Sorry for punching you,” she mumbles.

“Was that  _ really _ necessary?” Delphi snaps at her.

“Was being a asshole necessary?” Magpie shoots back.

Delphi thought about that for a moment, before shrugging. “Fair.”

Magpie wraps her arms around herself, feeling kind of guilty. Her arm brushes over something hard underneath her robe, and then she remembers.

“Hey, do you still want to read that book?” she asks. Delphi glances down confusedly at her.

“Yeah, but now we can’t get back into the restricted section…” they trail off as Magpie pulls the book out from under her robe, where she’d hidden it.

“We can share?” she offers, holding the book up to them.

A wide grin spreads over their face, and Magpie finds herself being tugged towards the Hufflepuff dorms.


End file.
